During the installation of typical load control systems, standard mechanical switches, such as traditional toggle switches or decorator paddle switches, may be replaced by more advanced load control devices, such as dimmer switches, that control the amount of power delivered from an alternating current (AC) power source to one or more electrical loads. Such an installation procedure typically requires that the existing mechanical switch be disconnected from the electrical wiring and removed from a wallbox in which it is mounted, and that the load control device then be connected to the electrical wiring and installed in the wallbox. An average consumer may not feel comfortable performing the electrical wiring required in such an installation. Accordingly, such a procedure may typically be performed by an electrical contractor or other skilled installer. However, hiring an electrical contractor may be cost prohibitive to the average consumer.
Additionally, a lighting control system for which additional remote control is desired may include one or more “smart” devices, such as smart bulbs, that are already installed in the lighting control system. Such smart devices may be installed in receptacles that are controlled by a wall-mounted switch. However, when the wall-mounted switch is operated to an off position, power to the existing smart devices may be cut, such that they no longer respond to commands from remote control devices. Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent operation of such a wall-mounted switch to ensure that the delivery of power to existing smart devices in the lighting control system continues uninterrupted.